


Traumatic Scars

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 and 16 come across another one of their kind, a stitchpunk by the name of 14. But he isn't what he appears to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatic Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I'm still making 9 fics!

It had been so many years since the humans died out, 15 thought to herself. So many years since she met her brother 16. So many years since they'd taken shelter in their makeshift home. So many years of just the two of them. She recalled a memory of being told that others like them were out here, but not once had she ever seen them. She knew they existed though, she'd seen them in her visions. But she knew not where to find them. She sighed, stepping over to her bed and grabbed a piece of paper that lied nearby.

She looked up, seeing a black lock resting on a nail in the wall. She didn't know why, but the prophet had found herself drawn towards the item when she discovered it while searching for supplies. She had brought it back with her and kept it over her bed. There had to be some reason she kept it, one she didn't realize yet. She walked away and sat by a jar of ink, but as she was about to open it she noticed it was practically empty. Looks like she'd have to go out and find more.

"16!" she called out as she went outside. "I have to go find more ink, you want to come?"

Her brother jumped out from behind a pile of rubble. "You bet! I'm sooooooo bored! This could be exciting!"

15 rolled her eyes, 16's optimism never ceased to be funny to her. The siblings grabbed some weapons and made their way out.

A few minutes after they left, they heard footsteps coming closer. 15 stopped her brother with her arm, motioning him to be quiet. 16 nodded his head in understanding, he knew far too well that a beast could be lurking around, and he wasn't about to be the one who gave their position away. A shadow could be seen coming around the corner.

15 raised her sword, preparing to attack if needed. She slowly moved forward, 16 right behind her. Without warning, she ran down the corner. But there was no enemy waiting there, but rather one of their kind.

"Oh my, I didn't know others like me existed out here!" The stitchpunk, who seemed to be male by the sound of his voice, said with a smile. His body was a dark black color, with the exception of two sections of his legs which had light striped fabric around them. His fingers were long and sharp, almost like claws. His feet looked nothing like the siblings, as they were cloven like a hoof. Two white stripes were painted on the top of his arms. His dark green colored optics looked down at the shorter stitchpunks. "Who might you two be?"

"Um, my name is 15, and this is my brother 16." The girl answered. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about this stitchpunk made her feel uneasy.

"Oh I should've known, it's written right there on your chest!" The black stitchpunk said, pointing to the number on 15's front. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm called 14, pleasure to meet you both." He bowed down as he spoke.

"Wait a second, 14?" 16 said. "Are you supposed to be made by the same person we are?"

"I highly doubt it, I was created as a prototype." 14 explained. "I don't know all the details, but all my potential brothers and sisters never came to life."

"How could that be?" 15 asked, finding his story suspicious. She didn't dare say anything though.

"It all happened before I came to life, I can't answer that." 14 said. "But that's all in the past anyway, let's focus on the now, shall we?"

"Why do you got weird fingers and feet?" 16 asked, resulting in an elbow jab from his sister.

"16, don't be rude!" she said. 15 turned back to look at 14. "Forgive my brother, social skills aren't his strong point."

14 chuckled. "No need to apologize, dear girl." he said. "I'm happy to explain them. As I said, I was designed as a prototype. Therefore my design is bound to be crude compared to your...lovely bodies."

"Woooooah, he's a pretty cool guy, huh sis?" 16 asked, speaking in a low voice so 14 wouldn't hear. "We should have him stay with us! Those claws are bound to help protect us from the beasts!"

"16, I don't know if we can trust him." 15 whispered. "Something about him makes me feel anxious. Besides, he's probably got a place to stay if he's lived this long."

"We don't know that!" 16 argued. "He could be one of those drifter types!"

"Well let's ask before we do anything stupid, okay?" 15 said. She turned back to 14. "Do you have anywhere to stay by any chance?"

"Yes, I do." 14 answered. "It's on the outskirts of the city."

"See? He's got a shelter already." 15 told her brother.

"What about you two? I'd hate to leave charming individuals like yourselves out here where you're vulnerable to machine attacks." 14 said.

"We're fine, we have a place not too far from here." 15 answered.

"Splendid!" 14 said, clasping his hands together. "That's a relief off of my shoulders. Perhaps you could show me where it is?"

"Actually 14, my brother and I should be going." 15 said. "It's getting late and we should return before it gets dark. The night is the worst when it comes to beast attacks."

"Very well then. It will take me a while to return to my home as well." 14 said. "We'll have to meet up here again sometime. It isn't every day you meet others like us, after all."

"You got it! We'll make this our spot!" 16 said. "Later, dude!"

"Farewell 16." 14 said. He walked over to 15, taking her hand into his. "And farewell to you too, 15. I hope to see you again soon."

"Oh, um, yes." 15 said. "Goodbye."

14 stepped away and waved farewell. The two siblings made their way back to their home. "Come on 15, what could possibly be bad about him?" 16 asked.

"I just have this feeling, alright?" 15 said. "I think I've seen him in a vision before. Something about a deceiver..."

"Well ya clearly don't know, so don't sweat it!" 16 said. "He couldn't possibly be that bad!"

Back around the corner, 14 stood there with a smirk on his face. "Heh, that was too easy."

\----------------------------------

Months passed, and the interactions between the siblings and 14 continued. The black stitchpunk helped them find supplies, and won over 16 quickly. 15 on the other hand tried to keep her distance. She couldn't help but feel something was wrong about him, but didn't want to show it. She acted polite in front of him though, didn't want him to feel suspicious. It didn't help that he seemed to be fond of her though. Meanwhile, her visions continued to show her similar images. A wicked grin, slashing claws, a scream. They continued to get worse and worse. What were these images supposed to mean? Were they some kind of omen?

Little did she know just how right she was.

"Yo, sis! 14 wants to speak with you!" 16 called out. 15 stood up from her drawing and walked outside, seeing her brother standing by the tall stitchpunk.

"And he couldn't come and get me, why?" she asked.

"15, my dear, this is something I wish to speak to you about alone." 14 explained. "You seem like the more reasonable one here, so I figure you'd be more willing to listen and consider what I have to say."

"Why can't 16 hear this?" 15 asked.

"It's nothing personal against your brother, I just think he isn't the type of person who'd understand what I'm trying to offer here." 14 said. "It'll only be a moment, I swear."

"...Fine. Let's go." 15 said, thinking it over extensively. Perhaps she was wrong about 14. He hadn't done anything suspicious after all.

"Have fun, you two!" 16 called out.

The two walked away from the inventor, passing a few piles of rubble and broken buildings. "Alright, what's this offer you have for me, 14?" 15 asked.

14 turned to her and smiled. "I want you two to come live with me." he said. "You two muat be tired of dealing with machine attacks right? My home is safe from them, you won't have to worry about dealing with them ever again!"

"I...I don't know." 15 said. "That seems a bit risky, what with you being outside the city and all."

"Trust me, this is a solid deal!" 14 said. "I'll even show you my home!" He took hold of 15's arm and walked her on top of a hill of rubble. He pointed out to a tall building with three spires in the far distance. "That's my place right there!" he said.

15 felt a chill through her body. She'd seen that place countless times in her visions. That place was anything but safe! That was where...

"NO!" she shouted, backing away from 14.

"...No?" 14 asked, puzzled by her reaction. "Why 15, what's the matter?"

"That place isn't safe." 15 said, shaking where she stood. "Nothing but death waits there! I'm sorry 14, I'm not gonna question why you stay there, but I can't agree to go with you." She began to jump down and head back. "I need to go. I'm sorry."

"If that's the case, I need to be a bit more...forceful."

The next thing she knew, 15 was slammed against a wall. She turned to look at the assailant and was shocked to find 14 holding her in place. "F-14... What are you ...doing?" she asked.

"Being more persuasive, doll." 14 said, a wicked grin on his face. "You really think the two of you will be safer out here in the open? I don't think so."

"14...please...let go of me..." 15 said as she struggled in his grasp.

"Sorry, no can do." 14 said, inching his face closer towards hers. "I can't have you running away, now can I? And don't you dare start screaming, or else."

"What are you doing?" 15 asked, fear in her voice. If she had a heart, it'd be pounding against her chest.

"Convincing you." 14 said. He walked closer, leaving the space between them practically nonexistent. Without warning, he forced his lips onto hers. 15 had only heard of kissing from books she stumbled across in the Emptiness, they described it as something beautiful between two people who loved each other. This on the other hand, was _not_ like the kisses she'd read about. This didn't feel beautiful, this didn't feel special, this didn't feel loving. It was forceful, restricting, horrifying. Her body began to shake as he pushed her closer to the wall.

"...S....STOP!" she shouted, finding the strength to push him away. 14 stumbled back slightly, his mouth hanging open from the sudden interruption. 15 covered her arms and breathed heavily. "14, why did you do that?!" she asked.

The black stitchpunk merely smirked. "Playing hard to get, are we?" he asked.

"Hard to get? What are you talking about?!" 15 asked.

"Oh don't act like you're clueless. It ain't that cute." 14 said, as he slowly stepped forward.

"14, I don't know what you're saying." 15 said, feeling small as the taller stitchpunk approached. "You're scaring me..."

14 chuckled, stroking a finger against 15's cheek. "Now now, I've had my eyes on you from day one. Surely you can see that." he said.

15 felt a shiver as his finger stroked her. She wanted nothing more than to get away from him. "I don't...I don't feel that way though!" she shouted, her body shaking. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything else.

14 seemed to stop. Did he get the message? She opened her eyes slowly, glancing up at the black stitchpunk. But there was no sympathy in his face. There was only perversion. "You mean you don't like me?" he asked, the innocent tone of his voice betrayed the smirk he gave. "What a pity. But I have ways to...persuade you..." He purred, frightening the light gray stitchpunk further.

15 tried to run, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Now now, I didn't say you could leave, now did I?" 14 said. "You're staying right here until I'm done ." Any kindness in his voice was gone. All that was left was possessiveness. 15 was thrown to the ground, she was too scared to move.

14 looked all over her body. She was so beautiful, he wanted such beauty all to himself. This was just where he wanted her, all he had to do now was take what rightfully belonged to him. A strange feeling overcame him as he glanced at the stitching that went down her middle, he had to open her up, open himself up too. He had to make her belong to him. Overcome by lust, he undid his own stitching, revealing a green glow inside.

15 had no idea what was happening, her head was rushing. The moment she saw the green glow inside of him, she panicked. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to keep it far away from herself. "No, stop, p-please!" she said. Reflexively, she covered up her own stitching with her arm. Hopefully he wouldn't try to make her open herself up.

"Be quiet," 14 muttered. "Move your damn arm." he commanded. 15 vigorously shook her head.

"N-No!" she said, trying to sound brave. She couldn't let herself be vulnerable.

"Fine." 14 said, a crazed look in his eyes. "If you won't move that arm, I'll do the job myself." He raised his arm up and slashed at her chest. A sharp ripping sound echoed in the air, 15's screams soon following. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm, finding that it the fleece fabric surrounding it had been ripped and leaving her mechanics exposed. The arm quickly fell limp at her side, leaving her now open chest exposed.

14's breathing became heavier as he gazed at her inner workings. "Good girl." he said. "Now just be quiet. It won't take long." He stuck his hand inside the opening, the glow in his own chest getting brighter. He began to play with her workings, messing around with her gears and the green ball that was her soul.

Instead of the arousal he was feeling though, 15 felt nothing but pain. She didn't want this, it wasn't right! Whatever she was experiencing wasn't meant to be done with him, not with someone so rough. She desperately wanted to scream, and alert her brother of what was happening. They weren't too far away from him so surely he'd come to help her. Not even 16 would be stupid enough to recognize what was happening was wrong.

14 let out a growl. "Why aren't you glowing?" he muttered, picking her up off the ground by her broken arm.

15 couldn't even answer him, she had no idea what was happening. She just wanted this to end.

"In that case," 14 said. "Perhaps I should skip the foreplay and move on to the real fun."

15 couldn't take it anymore. "NO!" she screamed. Using her good arm, she slashed her own pen fingers at his face. He growled out in pain, dropping her to the ground. She quickly grabbed her arm to keep it together. Looking up at the black stitchpunk, she realized she had left tears above and below his eyes. The glow coming from 14 subsided as he glared at her.

"You...you little _bitch_!" he shouted. "I didn't give you permission to interrupt me!"

"Get the hell away from me!" she shouted back, finding her confidence. "You're no ally, you're a deceiver!"

"So then, you're smarter than you look." 14 said. "You're right, I've been watching you and your idiot brother for months now. I wanted to gain your trust so I could bring you two to my master, he'll need something to eat once that talisman is found."

"Master? Talisman?" 15 asked.

"The source of our life." 14 said. "What gave us souls."

"What do you need that for?" 15 asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" 14 asked. "Not like it matters. As I observed you, plans changed. I wanted you, more than anything else in this damn wasteland. So I was going to make you my queen. But you're more resistant than I thought."

Words came to 15's mind as images flashed through her head. "I'd never become your queen!" she shouted. "Not after you just tried to rape me!"

"Oh it'll happen, darling. I will make you mine." 14 said. "I won't stop until I own you, body and soul."

"Get out." 15 said.

14 had nothing left to say as he walked back to the tall structure in the distance. Once he was gone, a new set of footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"Sis? You alright?" 16 called out. Oh thank the creator it was him. He rushed around the corner, his eyes going wide as he saw his sister laying there on her knees. "15!" he rushed over to her, helping her stand back up. "What's going on? Where's 14? What happened to you?"

"14 is a liar." 15 said. "He's gone back to his hellhole."

"Huh? What're you talking about?!" 16 asked.

"...He did this to me. He won't stop until he finds me and takes me for his own." 15 explained. "He's been spying on us for months, we can't stay here anymore."

"Hold on! You're in no condition to travel!" 16 said, his serious side showing. "We gotta patch you up first! You can explain what happened then."

\----------------------------------

An hour later, 15's chest was sewn back shut, and a new stitching wrapped around her arm. She rubbed the new stitches as her brother began to gather all their things. "I knew we couldn't trust that guy!" 16 said. "He had suspicious written all over him!"

"Sure you did, 16." 15 said, trying to joke around.

"So where're we going now? Can't stay here, right?" 16 asked.

"I'm not sure yet." 15 said, beginning to grab her drawings. "Just as long as it's far away from here. I don't want him to find us."

"Awwww, don't tell me we're doing a ton of walking!" 16 complained.

"I'm afraid so." 15 said. 16 groaned as he muttered to himself.

15 made her way towards the lock, feeling like she needed it. As if moved by some other force, she picked it up and placed it around her neck. It was a little heavy, but it made her feel safe. Almost as if it was meant to be there.

"Yo sis, stop spacing out over there and help me!" 16 shouted.

15 blinked, as if waking up from a trance. "Alright, give me a second!" she said.

That night, as they took temporary shelter so they could rest, 15's dreams were filled with that of a face she didn't recognize, and a hand reaching out to her. The hand was covered in ink, but she took it like it was an old friend.


End file.
